Fergus
|last_appearance = Fergus Breaks the Rules |creator(s) = Brian Trueman Robert Gauld-Galliers |name = Fergus |title = Fergus the Traction Engine |nicknames = * Fergus the Good Little Engine * Pride of the Cement Works |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas * Sodor Cement Works |basis = Aveling & Porter TJ "Blue Circle" |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Railway traction engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-2-0WT |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 47.5 mph |designer(s) = Aveling & Porter |builder(s) = Invicta Works |year_built = 1926 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Sodor Cement Works |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Fergus is a railway traction engine, who works at the Sodor Cement Works. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Fergus primarily works at the Sodor Cement Works on the Kirk Ronan Branch Line, and is thus called "the pride of the Cement Works". Fergus was once sent to work at the Anopha Quarry with Mavis, Bill and Ben. Bill and Ben immediately began to get annoyed with Fergus telling them to "Do it right", so when they brought a rock crusher, they decided to do the opposite of what he told them to do, thus, to "Do it wrong". However, their naughty actions nearly caused them to get caught in a landslide caused by blasting and their heavy rock crusher, but Fergus managed to push them out of the way, only to end up in the rockslide himself. The twins managed to help Fergus out and apologised for their bad behaviour. Fergus, being new, got lost once and ended up at the scrapyards. Salty was sent to fetch him, and the two departed for home. As they passed the lighthouse, the generator broke down, and the light in the lighthouse went out. Luckily, Salty suggested Fergus to use his flywheel to power up the generator. The plan worked, and the ship managed to clear the path before it crashed into the rocks. The Fat Controller once sent Devious Diesel to help Fergus at the cement works. Diesel soon started to find Fergus annoying with his "Do it right" attitude, so he tricked him by telling him that the Fat Controller wanted him to work at the Sodor Ironworks. When Fergus arrived there, he found the place very scary, and when 'Arry and Bert showed up, Fergus and his driver immediately ran away. When the Fat Controller learned of Fergus' absence, he sent Thomas to search for him. Thomas eventually found Fergus, out of steam and hiding at the Maithwaite Quarry Mine. Fergus was worried he would be in trouble; but when the Fat Controller heard the whole story, he punished Diesel by sending him to the Ironworks, and Fergus returned home, thankful for his friendship with Thomas and relieved that he was still "the pride of the cement works". According to the Official Website, Fergus now has a slight but persistent cough which affects his speech, caused by working at the dusty cement works. Personality Fergus knows the rulebook off by heart, and his catchphrase is "Do it right!" His insistence on doing everything absolutely according to the rules can annoy the other engines, but he is a decent engine at heart and will not hesitate to help others in trouble. He is also friendly to nearly everyone he meets. Technical Details Basis Fergus is based on the Aveling and Porter 2-2-0WT 'TJ' class railway traction engine No. 9449 "The Blue Circle", which is believed to be the last railway traction engine built in the world. Like Fergus, "The Blue Circle" worked at a cement works, the Snodland Cement Works of Blue Circle Cement, between 1926 and 1962. It was initially presented to the Bluebell Railway in 1964, but was deemed unsuitable for the line and was eventually sold off in 2001. Since Fergus' introduction, "The Blue Circle" has been dressed up as Fergus on special occasions on its former home line, the Battlefield Line in Leicestershire. In January 2015, it moved to the Rushden, Higham and Wellingborough Railway. File:Fergus'basis.png|Fergus' basis File:DayOutwithThomasFergus.jpg|Fergus at a Day Out with Thomas event File:FergusSirTophamHattandOtherRailwayDieselsAtDOWT.jpg Livery Fergus is painted royal blue with gold boiler bands and red wheels. He has a brass funnel cowl and bronze buffers. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 7' - Bill, Ben and Fergus, Salty's Stormy Tale and Fergus Breaks the Rules Music Videos * '''Series 7' - Five New Engines in the Shed, There Once was an Engine who Ran Away, Salty and The Whistle Song |-| Other Media= and Fergus Runs Away * 2005 - Working Christmas , Suits Me and Fergus Runs Away * 2007 - Fly Along, Fergus! and Bridge Bother * 2008 - Fast and First! and Left Alone * 2011 - Slowcoach Diesel Fergus also appeared in the magazine stories, Diesel Display and Rock and Roll!. Video Games * 2006 - Engines Working Together * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning Fergus also appeared in DVD Bingo. }} Audio Files Whistle Trivia * According to the official website, Fergus' flywheel can be used as power tools such as a saw, drill or pump. It has also powered a generator in the past. * In a SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, it was mentioned that Fergus' model was damaged during the filming of Bill, Ben and Fergus. His model still worked, but the flywheel could not turn anymore. This may explain why he never appeared after the seventh series even though they showed a model of Fergus planned for Series 8. * Fergus differs slightly from his basis: his smoke box is larger to accommodate a face. His bufferbeam is also missing a large section for the same reason. * According to Robert Gauld-Galliers' concept art, Fergus was originally going to have black, oval-shaped buffers. * His late 2013 Wooden Railway toy's wheels do not have the red interior of the previous toy. * Fergus incorrectly has black buffers on most of his promotional artwork and in several magazine stories. * Fergus travels far faster in the television series than his basis is capable of. * The Fergus model made an unexpected appearance at the Gauge 1 Model Railway Associations annual show on October 12, 2019, when the Lower Tidmouth station prop was on display by Twitter user TomsProps. The model was brought to the display by Sam Wilkinson. This was the first time the prop had been seen in the public since 2003. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * My Thomas Story Library * Nakayoshi * Capsule Plarail References de:Fergus es:Fergus he:פרגוס ja:ファーガス pl:Franek ru:Фергус zh:佛格斯 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Traction engines Category:2-2-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:The Kirk Ronan Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Geared locomotives